What Should Happen Next
by Lizzie The Mongoose
Summary: What the title says. Not very good, sorry. This is one of my earlier ones. Major angst, fluff, BBxTerra, second ending to satisfy the BBxRae shippers who for whatever reason decide to read this.
1. The Past

_**Hey! I made this a while ago, and sent it to Cartoon Network too, asking them to make this the next episode. They ignored me. Anyway, I figured you guys would wanna see it, so here it is! Rated K+ 'cause there's that nothing bad in this. This takes place three days after Terra's infamous "Things change, Beast Boy" line. And guess what? I gave you guys two endings! My first ending is more for those of you (mentally challenged people) who support BBxRae, whereas my second ending is for the (smarter) BBxTerra shippers. I gotta warn you though; both of my endings are fluffier than a five-year-old's teddy bear. I hope you enjoy both (FYI, this is in Beast Boy's perspective)!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I would've killed Slade in the volcano, let Beast Boy kiss Terra on their date, and never have her betray them in the first place.**_

**Novel -Version of Teen Titans – Season 6, Episode 1**

Chapter 1 – The Past

I kept telling myself not go back into that empty room, but I just couldn't ignore it. It was like an awesome video game. No matter how many times I die in it, or how many times I throw the controller at the ground, give up, and walk away, I just kept coming back for more. I didn't even know why I kept doing it. I hated the memories that came flooding back to me every time I stepped into that room. There were some happy memories, but not enough to hide the hurt I still got every time I thought about her. What she did to us. How much she lied to me.

And once again, I was back, sitting on that bed, the same memories filling my head like a storm cloud. I glanced over at the table in the middle of the room, and I saw that stupid heart-shaped box I'd made for her back when I thought she was my friend…my best friend. How could I've been so stupid? I opened my hand and unfolded the roll of photo booth pictures, which I'd crumpled up and thrown out the window countless times, only to feel guilty and dive down to get it again.

I stared at the pictures, ignoring the painful mix of anger and depression I felt when I did. Those pictures were taken the night she betrayed us. Back then, I thought that she really cared about all of us. If she had cared, she would've gone to us in the first place, and then none of this would've happened.

The room was suddenly filled with red light, and I heard the familiar alarm sounding. I stood up, put the pictures back in the box where I'd left them, and walked to the window. I stopped for a second, looking at my own reflection, taking in the reason that I do what I do, the reason why I can never live a perfectly normal life. For about ten years now, I've lived with the same mutations brought on by doctors who assumed I was dying. The same shades of green that my skin and hair had turned, the same pointed ears, the same small fangs.

Of my entire team, I'm the only one that would stand out in a crowd. Well, I guess Cyborg would, too, but he could just go back to his old method of hiding his metal parts. I could never be able to hide what I am. I watched my reflection morph from my human form into that of a pterodactyl. I pushed the window open with my head and perched on the windowsill. Looking up, I saw the rest of my team heading into the city. Robin, StarFire, Cyborg, and Raven. They're the only family I have left. I flew up to meet them, flying by their side.

"Hey, there he is. Where've you been, B? We haven't seen you in three days," Cyborg said, as I grabbed his wrists with my talons to carry him the rest of the way. I didn't answer, but then again, pterodactyls can't talk. "We were worried about you. We feared you had gone missing," said StarFire. "Are you alright?" I nodded in response. It's easier to lie when you're a dinosaur.

We arrived in the city, and my heart twisted when I saw that school. She'd be there by now, going on with her life and not caring that she left me behind with a knife in my back. Alarms were ringing in the bank across the street. We went in and were met by the familiar scene: the workers tied up, a vault open, a bad guy (in this case, Gizmo) stowing the cash. I didn't wait for Robin to tell us to attack; I went from pterodactyl to lion in a split second, and lunged at Gizmo.

Once, I came in contact with some chemicals from a lab where they had been testing on animals. The chemicals had caused my DNA to go haywire, and I lost control of my powers. When I got angry, I would turn into a primal…thing. It was some sort of mix between a bear, a tiger, and a wolf. When it was all over, I still had those primal animal instincts. I kept them locked up in my mind, only using them when I needed to.

I used them now, combing them with all the pent-up anger I felt, and I was unstoppable. Soon, I'd torn off the tech-filled backpack Gizmo always used and pinned him to the ground. He surrendered, and was hauled off to jail for about the seventh time since we started fighting him. Still a lion, I turned in the direction of our tower, ready to go back. "Beast Boy, wait," Robin said. I turned. "You sure you're OK?" I nodded, turned into a hawk, and flew back, not wanting to have to interact with anyone else for the rest of the day.

I didn't go back to the room when I returned; I'd had enough of the memories today. Instead I went to my room, pulled open the window with my claws, landed on my bed, and shifted back to human. I closed my eyes, hoping that by the time I woke up, the rest of my team would be asleep so I could go get some food (like I'd been doing for the past three days). I couldn't fall asleep. I just lay face down on my bed, eyes open, waiting for something to happen. Someone knocked on my door and I rolled onto my side, my back to the door.

"Beast Boy, it is your friend, StarFire. I wish to ask what is troubling you." StarFire is the kind of person you can't ignore easily, because you're afraid of hurting her feelings, or because you're afraid she'll crush you if you do. "I'm fine, Star," I said, speaking for the first time in three days. "I just wanna be alone, OK?"

"No, it is not OK. If my friend is sad, I want to help."

"I'm not sad, just please leave me alone."

"But I-"

"Just go."

Pause.

"Very well. If you wish to be alone, then I will leave now."

I heard her leave, but I knew she was lying. She's a bad liar. Sure enough, I heard my window opening a minute later. She was a bad liar, but a good friend. "I told you I wanna be alone," I said sitting up and watching as she closed the window behind her. "I am sorry, but I just wanted to know why," she said.

"Did Robin tell you to check up on me," I asked, not even trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. "No," she said. "Robin is…not as concerned as I am." I let out a breath. "In other words, he doesn't care." StarFire opened her mouth to talk, but then, probably realizing I was right, closed it again. "Fine," she said, sighing. "If you wish to be alone, then I will truly go. I hope you will come out soon."

She opened the window again and flew out. I lay back down and looked at the ceiling, letting myself remember why I felt this way. Letting myself remember who caused me to feel this way.


	2. Overwelming Emotions

Chapter 2 – Overwhelming Emotions

Terra. Even thinking her name was painful, but I was used to it by now. She could move earth with her mind. We found her in the desert. We took her in. She couldn't control her powers. She accused me of telling them about her lack of control. She panicked and ran right into Slade's hand. She came back. She betrayed us. She tried to kill us. She couldn't go through with Slade's master plan. She sacrificed herself to save us. And the worst thing of all that she did to me: she pretended like none of it ever happened.

That was what killed me inside, she pretended like she didn't remember a thing. I could tell she was lying, too. It just wasn't fair. I knew what Robin would say if he knew how I felt: "Life isn't fair. Get over it. You're letting your feelings for Terra influence how you fight, you need to forget about her and focus on being a hero. That's all you'll ever be." I knew he would be right, but if anything, the anger I felt whenever I thought of her was helping my fighting.

Someone knocked on my door again. This time, I got off my bed and went to the door. It opened, and I saw the one person who could only make me more miserable: Raven. I stepped back from the door, and it closed again. A black aura surrounded it, and it opened. I forgot Raven could do that. "Robin told me to see what was bothering you," she said, not sounding any happier than I was. "Like he actually cares," I muttered. "Look, I'm fine, so just please go away." It was clear she didn't want to be here as much as I didn't want her here "He told me that if you didn't tell me, I should read your mind instead."

I'd forgotten that she could do that, too. I hoped that my mind was either too different from hers, or too twisted up with those memories for her to read it. Neither of these were true, and I could feel her presence inside my mind, digging around. "So it really was Terra," she asked, after she'd pulled herself out of my mind. I nodded. "Why do you care so much anyway? She betrayed us, she nearly killed us." This was typical for Raven, never needing to worry about emotions, just focusing on what's on the surface.

"Because I just can't forget everything she did to us. Yeah, she betrayed us, but that's just because she was too insecure with how she couldn't control her powers that she gave into Slade's offer, and now, she's acting like none of that happened. Even someone as stone-cold as you would be hurt by that." _And besides,_ I thought to myself, _Terra's different._

I could tell I'd struck a nerve with that one. "Maybe she did forget, and you're just too immature to accept the fact that she isn't coming back, so you told yourself she was lying" she said. I glared at her. Now she'd been the one to strike a nerve. I could feel the anger rising up now. Sure, I hated Raven, but I was able to put up with her, and I didn't wanna hurt her.

"Well," I said, "You know why I've wanted to be alone, so please leave now." She didn't move. "You need to let Terra go. This hurt you're feeling is just going to get worse," she said.

"I doubt that."

"No amount of sulking is going to change the past. Nothing is going to change the past."

"I know that, I just need some time."

"You're out of time. Get up and move forward."

During this whole argument, my anger had been getting more and more intense. Now I couldn't hold back anymore. "_Just get out of my room_," I shouted. Without meaning to, I swung my hand at her face, and I hadn't realized I had my claws out. I saw the four red lines on her otherwise pale face where I'd scratched her. She glared at me, and pulled up her hood, so her face was in shadows. "You need to grow up. This depression isn't getting you anywhere," she said as she left.

I stood there as the door closed. When I lost control of my powers, there was a time when the rest of my team and I thought I'd attacked her. The guilt I'd felt then was unbearable. Now I actually had hurt her. I felt numb, like I was made of rubber.

"Raven, how did it go?"

Robin. He must be checking on his spy.

"It's because of Terra. Apparently, she was pretending she didn't remember us."

A sigh.

"He needs to get over her. Maybe we should-"

He stopped. He must've seen the scratch.

"What's that from?"

"It's nothing."

"He did that, didn't he?"

"Robin-"

"Beast Boy! Get out here, now!"

I could hear Robin pounding on my door, but I couldn't move, or even answer him. The door opened, and Robin came in, Raven still outside the door. He grabbed me by the arm, snapping me out of my numb state. "Why did you do that?" In the two years I'd known Robin, I'd never seen him this angry. "I-I just…I couldn't…" I was hopelessly trying to speak, but I couldn't explain what had happened.

"Answer me!" He was growing angrier by the second. "I'm sorry," I managed, but apparently, sorry wasn't going to get me out of trouble. "Robin, I'm fine," Raven said. She put her hand to her face and the black aura appeared on her cheek where I'd scratched her. When she took her hand away, she was healed. "See? It's nothing."

"It doesn't matter," he said to her, and then he turned back to me. "I want an explanation. _Now_." I couldn't give an explanation. I saw the rest of the team in the hallway now, watching. "I just lost control again," I said. "It won't happen again, OK?"

"No, it's not OK. You lost control twice now. What am I supposed to do if it happens again?" He made a good point. I shrugged. "Kick me out, I guess."

Everyone went quiet. It was so quiet that I could hear the old clock in my room ticking, despite the small mountain of clothes covering it. "Is that what you want," Robin finally asked.

"I don't know," I said. Robin and I were staring at each other so coldly, that I think the temperature actually dropped a few degrees. Nobody spoke.

Robin sighed. "Look," he said. "You've had your powers long enough that you should be able to control them. There's no excuse for what you did, and if I even think that it should happen again, you're off the team." This seemed fair, but I knew that with all the anger still waiting inside me to be released, this would happen again. I was a ticking time-bomb.

Everyone dispersed, leaving me alone in my room again. I walked to the window, opened it, and flew out, not caring what animal I was. I flew out over the ocean as the sun started to set, turning the sky orange. I landed in the once place I had hoped I'd never have to visit again.


	3. Things Change Again

Chapter 3 – Things Change Again

That old amusement park was repaired now, and the rides were lit up. I went into the house of mirrors, thinking that I would be able to get closure if I went back to the very place where my heart had been broken. There was a main area to it, where the mirrors made a circular room. Standing in the center, I saw nothing but my own reflection looking back at me no matter where I looked. I heard footsteps coming up the hall. I was ready to turn and leave when the person came into view. It was her. It was Terra.

She was still in her school uniform, probably here with some friends. Her blue eyes widened when she saw me, but I was a bit surprised when she didn't turn to go. Neither one of us said anything. I could feel everything that I wanted to say to her on the tip of my tongue, just waiting. Why couldn't I say it?

"I know you've been lying," I finally managed to say. "You remember it all, don't you?" One, two, three, four seconds passed. "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter," she said. I knew she was right. She may be lying about forgetting everything, but I knew for a fact that she'd lost her powers. I'd thrown mud at her face (something I regret now) and she wasn't able to stop it.

"Cut the act, OK? I know you remember it all, so don't pretend it never happened," I snapped at her. She sighed and pushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "What will you do if I told you I remember it all," she asked. I shrugged.

"Would you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"I want an answer, not a 'maybe.'"

"Probably. I don't know."

I looked at her, wanting so much to tell her everything on my mind right now, and then I found myself doing just that. "Did you even realize how much you hurt me?" She seemed shocked at this, as if I should've assumed that she had. "Yes," she said, taking a few steps towards me. "Did you care," I asked. She stopped. I waited for her answer. "Of course I cared," she said. "I had to, though. I had made-"

"I know about that stupid deal, Terra! You never needed to make it, you could've gone to us to help control you powers, not Slade!" I mentally kicked myself for yelling at her, and then mentally kicked myself _again_ for feeling sorry for her. She's the one at fault here, not me. "I don't know what I was thinking," she said. "I panicked."

"We were your friends…and you chose Slade. I warned you about him, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…I just…I don't know…"

"If you were really my friend, you would've listened to me."

"Slade told me that you would tell them…about how I couldn't control my powers…"

"Dude! He _lied_! He always lies!"

I felt some satisfaction in seeing real, genuine regret on her face. I'd had enough of this. I turned to her, but only because she was between me and the doorway out of this depressing room. _Just go_, I told myself. _Just leave her here. She never cared anyway._ I didn't look at her as I walked by. I kept my eyes forward, focusing on getting as far away from her as possible. I didn't hear her say "wait," I didn't hear her following me. This only confirmed what I'd thought before. She never cared.

I stopped when I made it out of the house of mirrors and looked up at the sky (something I almost never do). It was flat black now; the clouds were so thick they covered the moon and the stars, so the only light came from the street lamps. I heard footsteps running towards me from behind. Terra. Of course. "What do you want," I asked coldly when the footsteps slowed.

"You made me a promise that you'd still be my friend no matter what happened," she said. I'm sure that to someone else, the look on my face would've been funny. It was a mix of surprise that she'd brought that up, and embarrassment because she was right. "Sorry for shooting your own lines back at you, but…things change, Terra," I said, without turning to look at her.

And with that, I turned into a bird and flew off.

_**(Ending #1 – I HATE THIS ONE!) **_Chapter 4 – Making Amends

As I headed back to the tower, I wondered what I'd face when I got there. Robin would probably still be mad about what I'd done to Raven. Raven would just shrug it off like she does with everything else in her life. No matter what was facing me, I didn't feel like facing _it_. My plan was to hide in my room until this whole thing settled down.

"_No amount of sulking is going to change the past."_ For the first time in a long time, I was actually agreeing with Raven. I agreed, but I still didn't have enough strength to change how I felt about all this. Terra was the only girl I met who actually cared about me, and she turned around and betrayed me anyway. Whoever's in charge of fate and stuff like that must have a sick sense of humor.

I landed on my windowsill (someone must've left the window open for me), ready to face whatever punishment Robin had in mind for me. I shifted back to humans and went out my door, down the hall, and into our main living room. Everyone was sitting on the huge couch in the middle of the room, and they looked up when the door opened.

There was a brief and awkward moment where I looked at them, and they looked at me, both of waiting for someone to break the silence. "Raven," I said. "I'm sorry about…what happened." "Don't worry about it," she said. "I'll get back at you for it later." _Note to self: sleep with one eye open tonight. _"So…am I still on the team," I asked Robin.

Everyone looked at him now. I couldn't see his eyes (nobody can, he wears a mask all the time, even when he sleeps), but he was probably looking from one Titan to the other, seeing if they all agreed with what he'd decided. This was not a good sign for me.

"You get once last chance. If this happens again, I won't think twice about making you leave the team," he finally said. I nodded, said "fair enough," and walked out the door. The door had just closed behind me when I heard it open again. I turned to see who it was, but all I saw was a flash of blue, and then someone was hugging me.

It took me a moment to figure out that it was Raven. This was confusing to me on a number of levels, considering that Raven and I go back and forth on a daily basis. I annoy her, she insults me. That's how it'd been ever since this team formed. But this…this was somehow…different. It was like she was a different person, and I found myself hugging her back. "I really am sorry," I said.

"I know," she said. She let go of me and went back into the living room. "…What just happened," I muttered to myself. Then I went back down the hall. When I passed the room that I'd spent hours in, wallowing in self-pity, something was different too. It didn't matter to me as much anymore. I walked by it without feeling anything related to Terra. I didn't bother to ask myself why, because somewhere deep inside, I already knew.

_**(Ending #2 – I LOVE THIS ONE!) **_

"You made me a promise that you'd still be my friend no matter what happened," she said. I'm sure that to someone else, the look on my face would've been funny. It was a mix of surprise that she'd brought that up, and embarrassment because she was right. "Sorry for shooting your own lines back at you, but…things change, Terra," I said, without turning to look at her. "You can't do that," she shouted at me. "You can't just walk away and pretend like that never happened!"

I turned and glared at her. "Oh really? I can't? Then explain what you've been doing," I said, taking a few steps towards her. "_You_ were the one who betrayed us, _you_ were the one who broke my heart, _you_ were the one who did all those horrible things to us, and _you_ were too much of a coward to even apologize for it! What makes you think that we'd _ever_ accept you again?" This rant was followed by the loudest silence I'd ever experienced. "I-I'm sorry," she finally said.

"It's too late for 'sorry'," I muttered. "I know," she said. "But…is it too late for this?" The confused look hadn't even gotten onto my face before she grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I instantly forgot where I was, what she had done to us, and how much I wanted to hate her. I finally gave in, kissing her back and wrapping my arms around her.

After a while (I honestly don't remember how long), we pulled apart and she stared into my eyes. Even in the dim light, I could see her blushing. _Wasn't I the one who did that back then?_ "So…" she said. "So, I guess I'll talk to the guys about getting you back on the team," I said.

Her eyes lit up and she hugged my tightly, pressing her head into my neck. I laughed. We were silent then for a minute. "Beast Boy," she said. "I…I love you." I held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I'd be the one lying if I said I didn't feel the same way," I whispered.

_**THE (cheesy) END!**_


End file.
